dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Elite
*Dragon Ball Elite is a non-profit fanfiction based around Dragon Ball Z. Introduction Goku, the strongest of the saiyans, left Earth 15 years ago to train with Shenron in the Other World for 100 years. Vegeta, aggrovated at Goku's departure, left Earth to find his remaining saiyan kin. Pan and Majuub got married and had twins, Kare and Konojo. Goten had a boy named Goho, and left him with Gohan to train with Trunks in the Room of Spirit and Time. Marron, son of Krillin, became a technological genius and lives underground, developing new robotics to aid in the constant fight for Planet Earth. A new and yet familiar villain from far away is coming, without anyone's knowledge, and may just out-power our heroes. Kuriza Saga - Part 1 It was late at night, the winds were howling and the crickets were singing. The twins were sound asleep, without a care in the world. Even THE lazy Majuub was asleep. Pan couldn't fall asleep, as she felt something. It was an aura that she hasn't felt in a long time: that of a being of intense evil. She was laying in bed, restless, pondering what would happen. She knew that she was bad at martial arts, and she knew that she couldn't protect her family. Gohan and Goho, despite having more saiyan blood than she did, couldn't even sense the power. It was almost if the being that the power belonged to was using some method to hide it's power. Either way, it's presence was deeply worrying Pan. Finally, she got up. "Majuub, I'm leaving to go do something." "Why? It's like four in the morning!" he responded groggily. Pan stepped out the door and flew off to Kami's Lookout. Three hours later, she arrived. "Oh, Pan. What brings you here?" Dende asked. "Dende, I need to go in the Time Chamber. It feels like there's coming. It's not good..." she responded. "Oh, so you feel it too?" Dende asked, "I feel it, but just barely. It feels familiar...Anyways, I'll let you in." Dende opened the door, and Pan stepped in. The door shut behind her. "Goten! Trunks!" she screamed. Goten and Trunks were fighting each other. "Take this!" Goten screamed as he shot a ki blast at Trunks. Trunks dodged it, teleported behind Goten, and elbowed him. "Ow, dude!" Goten yelped, "You've got something coming!" Trunks laughed, but got interrupted as he fell to the floor. Goten had punched him in the stomach. Suddenly, the two looked in Pan's direction. "Pan!" they both yelled. "Listen up you two dimwits!" Pan yelled back. "I sense an aura of extreme evil and it's not too far from Earth! I've come here, and I'm going to train and become a Super Saiyan 3!" "Like that's ever gonna happen!" Trunks whispered to Goten. "Hey! I heard that!" Pan screamed. Meanwhile, the Son family has awoken. "Good morning everyone!" Goho yelled as he ran down the stairs with his teddy bear. "You're up early, Goho! Do you want me to make you some cereal?" Videl asked him. "Sure, Aunt Videl!" he responded. After all, a new episode of Goho's favorite superhero show was airing this morning, and that was never complete without cereal. "Do you think we should start teaching Goho the martial arts?" Gohan asked Videl. "I don't know, but I think that Goten would have wanted that." she responded. "Neither of us can teach him, so we're gonna have to send him away to Krillin." Gohan said. "Oh, stop being silly, Gohan!" Videl told him, "You know Krillin! You said earlier that you would trust him with your own life!" "It's not that...I just don't think that it would be right for Goho." Gohan said. "Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Goho interrupted. "Uh..." Gohan hesitated, "Goho, you've gotten old enough that you should be sent to school. Not just any school...martial arts school." "A martial fart? That sounds gross!" Goho giggled and ran to the living room to watch his shows. "You see, he's just not serious enough!" Gohan told Videl. "But if what Pan said was true, we need to be prepared. An extra fighter is always good." "Alright Gohan, I think I should call Krillin." Videl told him. "Alright..." Gohan said, "Let me go talk serious about it to Goho." Gohan walked to the living room, where Goho was sitting on the couch, eating his cereal and watching TV. Gohan sat down. "You've met my Krillin before." Gohan told Goho. "Yeah, what about him?" Goho asked. "Well...you might go and visit him for a few months. I'll come with you, if you want. My martial arts skills are pretty rusty." Gohan told him. "Why?" Goho asked. "Well Goho, you need to learn how to fight. Your cousin Pan is feeling an evil aura...I don't know if she's lying or not, but you need to be prepared if whatever that thing is comes here." Goho perked up. "Wait, does that mean that I'll become real life super hero!?" "Sure!" Gohan said, "Me and your Aunt Videl were superheroes once! Those were the good days! Maybe we could get my old suit, and have your aunt do some work on it to make it fit you!" "That sounds so cool!" Goho squealed, "I wanna go pack my bags right now!" "We can go today if you want." Gohan said, "I'm sure Krillin would let us go visit any time we wanted!" Videl walked in. "It seems Goho is really excited about learning the martial arts!" Videl said, "Anyways Gohan, Krillin said you can bring Goho over any time you want." "Alright, it's settled! Goho, let's go get ready!" At the same time, on the other end of the solar system, Frieza's army was traveling towards Earth. In Frieza's old quarters, lived a new leader...one that was just a toddler. This was of course, Frieza's son. Frieza's army worked on creating a son of Frieza from his remains. Finally, they suceeded. Kuriza's first words..."Kill Son Goku!" After a long trek, the ship was finally close to Planet Earth. Wintera, the caretaker of Kuriza, entered the room. "Lord Kuriza, it is time for your daily meal. I have prepared grilled meat of a creature known as an osowako, from Planet Yemi. On the side, you have the vegetable known as peas, from Planet Earth. For your drink, I prepared juice from a hitori fruit, from Planet Prodewse." she told him. "NO!" Kuriza screamed. "I don't want that! The only thing I will is candy! I need candy!" "But Lord Kuriza, you won't grow up strong like your father if you gorge yourself on junky foods all the time." "I don't care! Get me a sweet or I will throw you out of the ship!" Kuriza yelled back. Wintera started sweating. "O-oh...I didn't know you l-liked candy that much! I-I-I'll get you some taffy right away!" Wintera ran out the door. Kuriza Saga - Part 2 The alarm clock started ringing. Majuub opened his eyes and violently slammed the snooze button. "Hey Pan, we're gonna sleep for five more minutes..." There was no answer. "Pan? Pan!?" Pan was gone. Majuub was so tired, he didn't even remember what happened that night. "Oh no..." Majuub uttered. Kuriza and his men were very, very close. So close, that anybody with the ability to sence ki could feel it now. "Whatever that is...could've took her!" Majuub thought. Suddenly, Kare and Konojo ran into the room. "Dad, do you feel that!?" Konojo yelled. Goho and Gohan had arrived at Krillin's, and even started training a bit. "Oh crap..." Gohan muttered, "Pan really was telling the truth..and even worse, the ki belongs to Frieza!" He punched a tree in the fit of rage. Krillin approached him, putting his hand on Gohan's shoulder. "You feel it too?" He asked. "Yeah Krillin." Gohan responded. Dende senced the aura even more than he did earlier. "It's Frieza!" He yelled, "His forces probably raided New Namek to get the Dragon Balls again! I was stupid for ever leaving!" Meanwhile in the Time Chamber, Goten, Gohan, and Pan were completley oblivious to what was happening. Goten and Trunks had gone Super Saiyan 4, after having Bulma construct tails on them made from the hair of Vegeta's old tail. When Goten and Trunks fuse to become Gotenks, they turn into an all new form with golden fur, which they decided to call of Super Saiyan 4+. Though Pan is nowhere near that power, she had managed to become a Super Saiyan through lots of fierce training. "Alright Pan, give us your all!" Gotenks yelled. Pan focused all of her energy to create a ki blast. Gotenks let it hit him, though it didn't do much damage. "Is that all you got!?" Gotenks yelled. From generating only one ki blast, Pan had already become exhausted. She needs more training than time would allow to defeat the poweful Kuriza. Three days have passed, and the Frieza Spaceship was preparing to land. Gohan, Kari, Konojo, Majuub, Goho, and Krillin had already arrived at the scene. "Goho, today will be your first fight. I protect you as much as my body will allow, but if I fall, I'm on my own." "Alright!" Goho told him. Goho was acting confident, but he could barely even fly straight after only four days of training. Though younger than Goho, Kari and Konojo were very skilled in the martial arts. Dende, Goten, Trunks, and Pan arrived after a few hours. "Pan!" Majuub yelled. He ran to her with tears flying out of his eyes, and finally got to her, hugging her tightly. "I thought that Frieza had gotten you!" Majuub yelled. Pan slipped out of Majuub's tight grasp, and conked him on the head. "You moron! I told you when I left that I was going to the Time Chamber!" Pan yelled at him. "Really?" he asked confused. While that little scuffle was happening, a much more heartfelt reunion was going on. Goho had met his father for the first time since he was a baby. "Hey there, Goho! You've gotten huge!" "Daddy!" Goho yelled as he ran to him. Goho jumped into his father's arms. "Me and Trunks will protect you. When we fuse in the Super Saiyan 4 form, our fusion, Gotenks, becomes a Super Saiyan 4+." Goho wasn't listening at all. Instead, he had his head burrowed in his father's dogi, uncontrollably sobbing. "Little bro!" Gohan yelled as he approached them, "Man, I haven't seen you in forever! Training that long in the Time Chamber, you've got to be hundreds of times stronger than I am!" Meanwhile, in Frieza's Spaceship, the pilot was closing in on the ground. Kuriza was in his flying seat, with Wintera standing beside him. "I will kill that Son Goku! I'm so excited!" Kuriza yelled. "Don't get too hyper, now Kuriza, if you are fighting while so riled up, you will have so much energy that you can't focus on the fight!" Wintera advised him. "Shut up, Wintera! I will kill Son Goku and that is final!" he yelled. Finally, the ship landed. "Frieza..." Gohan muttered. The ship's main entrance dropped to the ground. Kuriza stepped out of his flying chair and flew to the gang of heroes. "My name is Kuriza, and I'm three years old! I'm here to battle Son Goku!" Everyone broke out laughing. "You can't be serious!" Trunks laughed, "This little guy? Who is he, Frieza Jr.?" "I am here to battle Son Goku. If that is not your name, step out of the way." he said in a more serious tone. "Hah! Don't you know, little boy, that Goku's been gone for fifteen years?" Trunks told him. "Shut up! Give me Son Goku!" Kuriza yelled as he punched Trunks in the chin. Trunks fell down and landed on his back. "You can't be serious?" Goten said. Goten's hair and beard suddenly started to grow. His clothes ripped into shreds, revealing pink fur underneath. Goten had gone Super Saiyan 4. "Oh, a monkey transformation! With silly forms like this, you are sure to be weak!" Kuriza yelled. "If that's the case, come at me!" Goten retorted. Kuriza Saga - Part 3 Before Goten could even through a punch, Kuriza was behind him, strangling him to death. "Goten!" Trunks screamed. With the little energy he had left, Trunks got up tried to pry Kuriza off of Goten. "No! No!" he yelled as he was being pulled off of Goten's neck. "Thanks." Goten told him. Goten grabbed Kuriza by the leg and spun him around. When he let go, Kuriza went flying and crashed into hill. Goten teleported to where he was, and violently stepped on his small head. Trunks was laying there, on the ground, with blood pouring out of his mouth. A few more blows, and he would die. Krillin ran up to him. "You need a senzu bean?" he asked. He handed a senzu bean to the weak Trunks. He put it in his mouth and got up. Trunks had also transformed into a Super Saiyan 4. He flew over to Goten, where he was winning in the battle. Goten held Kuriza by the torso, and punched him very hard. "You and your entire family are the scum of this universe! DIE!!!" he yelled as he charged a Kamehameha. "I don't want to die!" Kuriza yelled, with tears in his eyes. Suddenly, the small toddler starting glowing, and formed into a monster about the size of Goten. He stopped glowing, and revealed his new form. "Ka...me...ha...me...haa!!!" The beam of energy shot right into Kuriza, without making a scratch. "Dammit!" Goten yelled, "This thing is strong!" Goten turned to face Trunks, and they both nodded. "Fusion...Ha!!!" they yelled as did the fusion dance. Gotenks was born once again, with Super Saiyan 4+ strength. "Say goodbye, you dirt!" he yelled. "With that new form, they might just beat him!" Krillin said, "But we really don't know the true strength of Kuriza's second transformation." Gotenks was putting up and equal fight with Kuriza. "This can't be happening! I am the strongest in the universe!" Kuriza cried. "I think that title goes to me! Now, bow down to your master!" Gotenks yelled at him. Kuriza grabbed Gotenks' wrist and squeezed it painfully. "Ow!" Gotenks yelled in pain, "Stop it right now! Answer to me! I am stronger than you!" "This isn't good!" Gohan said, "I'm going in!" "Dad, be careful!" Pan yelled at him. Gohan yelled at Kuriza. "Hey! Leave them alone!" Gohan turned into a Super Saiyan 2, and charged at him. "No! Gohan! You're too weak!" Gotenks screamed. Gohan still managed to punch Kuriza in the face. Gotenks managed to grab Kuriza. "Gohan, I need you to use your most powerful attack on him, as quick as you can!" Gotenks yelled. Gohan focused, and pulled all of his dormant energy into one fist. He then punched Kuriza in the stomach as hard as he possibly could, leaving both Gotenks and Kuriza plummeting to the ground. Kuriza got up, badly wounded. He walked towards Gotenks, who was still laying on the ground. "Gotenks! Watch out!" Gohan yelled as he ran in their direction. Kuriza knocked Gohan to the ground easily. Whe he got to Gotenks, he picked him up, thew him in the air, and then punctured a whole through his chest with his tail. "Y-you will n-n-never win..." Gotenks said weakly. He turned back into his base form, and then defused into Goten and Trunks. "It's such a pity that you two won't survive to watch the rest of the bloodshed!" Kuriza laughed. "Catch! These are the last two!" Krillin yelled as he chucked some senzu beans in their direction. They both landed near Trunks. He picked one up and ate it. The other one, he passed to Goten. "Let me see that bean!" Kuriza demanded. He ripped it from Goten's grasp, and then put it in his mouth. "Goten, get out of here or you'll die!" Trunks yelled. "It's too late..." Goten said, "I barely have enough energy to move my arms around. Just forget me, and kill Kuriza. I'll be watching for Other World." Kuriza stepped on Goten's head, crushing it. "NOOOO!!!" Trunks yelled. He turned his hand into a fist and charged to Kuriza. "You will pay for what you did!" he yelled. Kuriza simply ripped Trunks' hand off. Suddenly, Goho charged into Kuriza's chest, knocking him over. Trunks flew away back to Capsule Corp. "You killed my daddy!" he yelled, "I think it's time for you to go to Other World with him!" Kuriza could barely move as many small fists continued to strike his chest. Building up his rage, he transformed into his third form! "Goho, get out of there!" Krillin yelled, "He's even stronger now!" Kuriza Saga - Part 4 King Kai was watching the bloodshed from his planet. He was watching, worried. He thought that without Goku, the battle would be lost. He had tried to contact Goku all day, but with no answer. He had given up, but suddenly, Goku appeared on King Kai's planet. "Goku!" he screamed, "You need to get down to Earth fast! All of your friends and family are down there fighting Frieza's son! Goten is already dead!" Goku looked quite different. He had aged into a young adult, but unlike before when he was an adult, he had silver hair and wings, and black horns. "That's terrible! Damn that Frieza!" he screamed. "Oh, and what's up with the new look?" King Kai asked. "Oh, this?" Goku responded, "Shenron trained me. I have his power inside of me from absorbing Earth's Dragon Balls. The balls turned me into a half dragon, so I could become a whole dragon and use his energy. Now, being a half dragon, I have this new hair color, some wings and horns, and lots of new power. And I'll use this power to stop that bastard's son!" Goku teleported to Earth. "Go, Goku. I know you can do this!" King Kai thought to himself. On Earth, Goho was doing a pretty good job defeating Kuriza. In a fit of rage, he even turned into a Super Saiyan! Wintera had gotten angry, and tried to kill Goho. However, the other Z Fighters surrounded Wintera, and are currently in a big battle with her. "I will not let some kid defeat my master!" she yelled. "Not if we have anything to do with it!" Majuub yelled at her, punching her in the stomach. "Wait...that is some powerful ki!" Wintera yelled. The winds started blowing fiercly, and even Goho and Kuriza's intense battle was halted. It started thundering, and Goku arrived on the scene. "I-I-Is that Goku?" Krillin asked. "All of you! Fight that woman, she's not very strong! I'll focus on this guy!" Goku yelled. "I can't belive it...It's really him!" Gohan muttered. In the middle of Goku's arrival, Wintera had powered up to her final form. "Everyone! Charge!" Krillin yelled. "So, you are the fabled Son Goku that defeated my father!" Kuriza asked. "Yes, that's me. And I'm gonna just defeat you! I'm gonna kill you, for my son Goten!" Goku screamed. "Very well. I don't think that you will get too far with my next form." Kuriza said. Kuriza morphed into a much smaller body, about the size of an eight year old boy. "I may be smaller, but I'm also stronger!" Kuriza told Goku. "Trust me, I know all of your forms! I fought your father, remember?" Goku told him. Goku and Kuriza clashed while the rest of the Z Fighters were fighting Wintera. Gohan fired a Kamehameha, heavily damaging Wintera. "Why you little brat!" she screamed. Kare and Konojo each grabbed one of her arms. "Hey, you dumb kids, let me go!" she screamed. Pan started beating her up while the twins where holding her. "Just die, you dirty hag!" she yelled at her. Pan fired a Kamehameha right through her chest. "Damn you!" she screamed as the twins let her fall to the ground. "Good job, Pan! You got her!" Majuub yelled. "I bet I'm stronger than you now." Pan told him. Goku and Kuriza where evenly mached. "I'm not going to let you get away with this!" Goku yelled as he threw some punches. Goku was winning the battle. Kuriza was extremley close to losing conciousnous. With another blow to the head, there was a slight chance that he could die. "Come on dad!" Gohan yelled. Goku punched Kuriza in the stomach, and he dropped to the ground. "You did it!" Krillin yelled. Goku flew over to his friends and family. "Don't thank me, thank King Kai! He was the one that told me about all this!" Goku said. "Welcome back, Goku!" Krillin said. "Are you grandpa Goku?" Goho asked. "You must be Goten's boy! King Kai told me all about you!" Goku responded, "You two must be Kare and Konojo! It's funny to think that I have great grandchildren now!" While everyone was catching up with Goku, Kuriza was still barely alive. "Goku must die...GOKU MUST DIE!" he thought. His heart was pounding rapidly. So much adrenaline was running through his body that he felt he could get up and go kill Goku right now. A red aura started to surround him. He was rapidly growing in power. "Kill him! Kill him!" Frieza spoke to him from Hell, transmitting all of his energy to his son. Kuriza transformed once again, into an all powerful version of his previous form. He got up and charged Goku. "Everyone! Leave now!" Goku screamed as he saw Kuriza rushing towards him. Kuriza Saga - Part 5 "This form is stronger than ten million fathers!" yelled Kuriza. "You may be strong..." Goku said, "But I have another form, one that rivals the power of the Legendary Shenron!" Goku started screaming loudly, as his skin transformed into scales. His face turned into the large head of a dragon. His tail became the tail of a dragon. His hands turned into giant claws capable of ripping anything to shreds. Goku became a dragon! "This can't be! He actually is a legendary dragon!" Kuriza yelled in fear. Kuriza was badly sweating, fearful for his life. For a last resort, he summoned a small bomb of negative energy to send at Goku. Of course, Goku dodged it. Goku was drawing ever closer to Kuriza. "Prepare to die!" Goku yelled. They were now closer than a yard to each other. Kuriza knew that he was going to die, and all he could do was scream. He felt the sharp teeth of a dragon bite onto his legs. Goku was eating him. "Curse you, Son Goku!!!" he yelled as he descended into the dragon's stomach. "Oh wow!" Goku said, "He tasted better than I excpected! Perhaps my taste buds change a bit in this form!" Goku returned to his base form. Everyone was at Capsule Corp, watching the battle live on TV. Everyone was screaming happily now that the evil toddler Kuriza had died. "That's my Goku!" Chi Chi screamed. Suddenly, Goku arrived at Capsule Corp! "Hey guys!" he said. "Oh Goku!" Chi Chi yelled as she ran to him, crying. Goten was on King Kai's planet, watching his father fight. "We did it!" Goten screamed, "It's all thanks to you, King Kai!" "Aww shucks!" he responded, "It was Goku who really killed him!" Goku met up with his old friends like Tien, Yamcha, Oolong, and Chaozu. "I know what we could do!" Goku said, "You guys could come with me to Shenron's planet for a while! We could meet up with Goten and train a bit! Besides, the planet is pretty nice!" "That sounds great!" they all yelled. "Also, for each person that comes to his planet, Shenron grants a free wish!" Goku said. "My wish is gonna to bring Goten back to life..." Chi Chi said. "I'll wish for a new hand!" said Trunks. "I'll wish for a sexy woman that loves me!" Oolong said. Everyone started laughing at Oolong's rediculous wish. "Just like old times!" Bulma said. Pocus Saga - Part 1 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction where GT is canon